


like a dream that you can’t quite place

by celestialminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Marriage, Missed Connection, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, did i give soobin a crush on minghao? yes bc he deserves it, he doesnt tho hah, i mention soobin from txt just ignore that i love him, inspired from a song, minghao get it together and stop a wedding, minghao loving jun in the most painful way possible thanks, soobins friend r... txt... shockinf ik, this isnt even 2k ignore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialminghao/pseuds/celestialminghao
Summary: Minghao’s heart begins to beat in sync with Junhui’s very existence. His heart goes:Wen-Jun-Hui, Wen-Jun-Hui, Wen-Jun-Hui.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	like a dream that you can’t quite place

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a car for 9.5 hours with my best friend and her boyfriend, she played the fucking hamilton soundtrack and ‘satisfied’ did something to me. so here we are and No i don’t want to talk about it.

In the fall of Minghao’s twentieth year, he was introduced to Wen Junhui. A playfully aggressive political discussion between students of various majors at a house party that Minghao does not remember being invited to - he was just  _ there _ , all parties are like that to some degree. Just show up and just enjoy it.

Junhui is lean and beautiful, he shared a blunt with Minghao - and others, but they sat right beside each other, so Junhui’s hand touches Minghao when he passes it to him and it sends electricity down his spine. 

Minghao felt a stir inside him, and an inclination that told him Junhui was the one sending him around the bend like this. He wants to say to Jun,  _ ‘you’re incredible, can I please know you?’ _

Just to skip over the ice-breakers and for Junhui to already be a part of him. 

It takes three more run-ins at parties to fully befriend Junhui, at which point they know each other’s faces but not each other’s names.

Conversation was always light, friendly, and flirty. Minghao wanted nothing more than for their pleasantries to graze into territory that said, ‘ _ I want more’ _ without so many words.

Cowardly Minghao, forever wishing for more, but forever two steps back.

The remainder of Minghao’s junior year is spent fawning for Wen Junhui and it ends with Minghao cheering at his graduation, with promises to keep in touch.

  
  


—

  
  


They don’t keep in touch. It’s a textbook missed connection, one that Minghao dreams of on and off, still wishing to be closer. 

Minghao never fully moves on - it’s difficult to. Junhui easily leaves impressions on people. For the next couple of years, something always out of left field hits Minghao out of nowhere.

Facebook memories that include pictures with Junhui, stories with the college friends Minghao remained in connection with, just random aches for the guy that Minghao almost had.

—

In the spring of Minghao’s twenty-fifth year, he is suddenly told by his coworker and friend, Wonwoo, that he has a crush.

_ That _ continues as such for a while. Wonwoo sometimes mentions the guy he likes - it takes two weeks for Wonwoo to clarify it’s a man he’s interested in - but Minghao thinks nothing of it.

Wonwoo says. “He works at the publishing company down on fourth avenue, I see him in Starbucks all the time and we’ve talked a lot!”

One of their Dongsaengs - A friendly, fresh-out-of-college squirt named Soobin - asks Wonwoo for more information. “Hyung, what’s his name?”

“Ah, it’s Junhui! Wen Junhui, I think. He’s Chinese.”

Minghao said nothing. He said nothing because he can’t say anything. 

He’s silent and listens to a real, in-depth conversation about Junhui. About his sweet laugh and his pretty eyes. 

By the end of the work day, Minghao runs full speed to the publishing company on fourth avenue. 

And there’s Jun. Walking out the building. In a sea of people. So pleasantly human and real. 

_ Junhui _ , he wants to say,  _ it’s been years! I can’t believe this! _

_ I’ve missed you. _

But cowardly Minghao does not.

—

Wonwoo continues on with his infatuation as minorly as possible. Minghao is content with Wonwoo loving Junhui in the same way that Minghao does, from an arm’s length.

Minghao is with Wonwoo one afternoon for lunch, when Wonwoo shouts above his head. “Junhui!” Wonwoo waves. He sees Junhui.

Minghao goes rigid. He hears Junhui greet Wonwoo - they’re  _ awfully _ friendly - when then Junhui gasps. “Oh my God!” He exclaims. “Xu Minghao!”

Wonwoo immediately sends a look Minghao’s way. As if to ask why he kept his connection to Junhui a secret. In the worst ways, Junhui is Minghao’s big secret. Something he has to hide and keep to himself.

If Junhui was never meant to be a part of Minghao’s life after their single year of school together, then so be it. Junhui and Minghao are to exist on parallel lines, never knowing each other beyond their past.

This - seeing Junhui now, right before his eyes - felt wrong and precarious. Like in a moment, it will all collapse. He was never meant to know Jun beyond their youth. They were both supposed to build lives without each other.

Because if it were meant to happen, it would have.

Minghao feigns surprise. “Hyung! This is the Wen Junhui you told me about?” He asks, Wonwoo’s face relaxes. “I had no idea! He and I went to school together.”

“You talk about me, hm, Wonwoo-ya?” Junhui asks flirtatiously. His attention shifts to Minghao. “And you! I’m so sorry we lost contact once I graduated…” He says, embarrassed. “You and I were fated to meet again!”

_ Don’t say things like that. _ Minghao smiles. “You were busy with life, I was busy with school,” he dismisses. “But here we are.”

Junhui smiles back at him. “Here we are!”

  
  


—

  
  


In a whirlwind of months, Junhui is a part of Minghao again.

They see each other on the weekends, they have dinner in the evenings after work, Jun’s friends know Minghao and Minghao’s friends know Jun.

Minghao’s heart begins to beat in sync with Junhui’s very existence. His heart goes:  _ Wen-Jun-Hui, Wen-Jun-Hui, Wen-Jun-Hui. _

All those pieces that Minghao abandoned, the half of his heart he left with Junhui and wordlessly said,  _ this is yours now. Please take care of it _ .

They came back with a shocking force that left Minghao on his knees.

The possibility that Junhui had any feelings towards Wonwoo - Or Minghao, for that matter - was up in the air. Wonwoo still talked Minghao’s ear off about how cute and how nice Junhui is. He was beyond help at this point. Wonwoo  _ likes _ Junhui.

Which left Minghao with the option to say something to Junhui. Whether it be to tell Jun that  _ he _ can picture them together, with a small house and a picket fence, or drop hints to ask Wonwoo out.

—

Wonwoo asks Minghao one evening, having worked late and about to clock out for the night, if he could try and set him up with Junhui,  _ since y’know, you’re real close and everything.  _

Minghao smiles and tells him he will, then works through the evening with a heavy conscience. 

—

Junhui asks Wonwoo out four days later.

—

The winter of Minghao’s twenty-eighth year, he’s asked to be Junhui’s best man. 

He tells Minghao,  _ you’re the whole reason I asked Wonwoo out! I didn’t even know he had feelings for me. You’re one of my closest friends, I want you by my side when I promise my life to the person I love most. _

Minghao wants that, too, but differently. 

As Minghao’s heart beats out  _ Wen-Jun-Hui, Wen-Jun-Hui, Wen-Jun-Hui, _ he accepts and forces a rough smile.

—

The no longer fresh-out-of-college-squirt Soobin is Minghao’s date to Wonwoo and Junhui’s wedding, who asked Minghao while staring at the floor. He’s congratulated by a handful of his friends on asking out their ‘hot senior.’

The wedding is beautiful. Junhui has always been a sap - a real fairytale type wedding. Twinkly lights in the trees. pressed linens on the tables, and Junhui in a white suit.

Soobin comments to Minghao that,  _ it’s kind of nice that you’re tearing up at your best friends’ wedding. _

—

Minghao’s toast to Junhui and Wonwoo is short and sweet. He tells them he’s happy for them, that they deserve to live long and successful lives. And may that they always be satisfied with their choices.

Part of him screams his wishes; that they both realize this is a mistake. He aches for them to separate and never speak to each other again. That Junhui might finally  _ see _ Minghao and want him just as badly as Minghao does.

They cut the cake. Wonwoo and Junhui share a kiss.

Minghao’s heart beats in sync with Junhui’s very existence:  _ Wen-Jun-Hui, Wen-Jun-Hui, Wen-Jun-Hui. _


End file.
